The core of the display technology is to reproduce the visual perception of the human eye to the natural world. Currently, the mainstream display technologies include the Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) technology and the Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) technology, among which the LCD technology possesses obvious advantages in terms of cost and reliability.
Currently, the LCD technology in the market mainly utilizes multi zone backlight technology to further improve the performance thereof. However, when the conventional multi zone backlight technology displays an image and the backlight adjustments are performed on different partitions, each partition has mutually independent backlight control coefficients, and only independent backlight control coefficients are used to adjust the backlight brightness, and the brightness is different between different partitions. There is an inconsistency in brightness adjustment, and then a larger difference of backlight brightness between partitions for local areas may easily occur, thus resulting in a large distortion in the local areas of the image to cause a larger difference between the displayed image and the real image.